Who am I
by Dark Kai
Summary: just read! there are swear words, and killing in this story!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The last battle.  
  
Tala and Tyson were in the final rounds of the tournament. The two bladers, looked determine to finish to the end.  
  
"Dragoon, hurricane attack!" Tyson ordered his bitbeast to attack.  
  
"Wolborg, dodge it!' Tala yelled.  
  
"Grrr.!" Tyson growled.  
  
"Wolborg, Attack!" Tala yelled.  
  
"Dragoon, attack!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The two blades smashed against each other. Sparks flying everywhere. Out of nowhere a bright light came and was floating above the floor. But then a person came out of the light.  
  
"What's going on?" max asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Rei said.  
  
A lady walked right in to the middle of the room and starred at everyone.  
  
"W-w-w-w-who are you?" Tala asked.  
  
"I have a come to take a blader, back with me!" The lady said.  
  
"WHAT?" lee asked.  
  
"I have chosen the blader!" The lady said.  
  
"Who?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, will come with me!" the lady said.  
  
Then the lady disappeared in her place was a hole to another dimation. Strong winds were picking up! Kai was being sucked in to the hole.  
  
"KAI!" Rei yelled.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Gotcha!" Rei said, holding on to kai's hands.  
  
"DON'T LET GO!" kai said.  
  
Soon the other bladers came to help Rei, to pull kai in.  
  
"MY HANDS ARE SLIPPING!" Kai yelled at Rei and the others  
  
Kai's hands slipped right out of Rei's grasp and disappeared into the hole.  
  
Four years later, for kai.  
  
It's been three days after the tournament and the disappearance of kai. All the bladers were having a picnic.  
  
"Kevin, can you please pass me the ketchup?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure dude!" Kevin said giving the ketchup to Tyson.  
  
"Thanks dude!" Tyson said.  
  
Out of nowhere dark clouds, were gathering and streaks of lightings were shooting everywhere.  
  
"What's going on?" Emily yelled.  
  
"I don't know! The weather man said, it was supposed to be sunny all day!" Robert yelled back.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right!" lee yelled to Rei.  
  
The winds were picking up; trees were being ripped in half. Signs were being destroyed and the picnic basket flew right in to lee's face.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" lee said.  
  
"Lee are you okay?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine!'' lee said.  
  
Tyson's hat flew right off his head and into the storm.  
  
"MY HAT!" Tyson yelled.  
  
All suddenly the storm stopped and everything fell to the ground. Silence. Gradually the sound of distant traffic becomes audible. A low angle on one side by a chain-link fence and on the other by the one-story public school buildings. Spray-can hieroglyphics and distant streetlight sha-dowse. This is a Tokyo public school in a blue-collar neighbourhood. A cat enters the screen. Prowling with Him through the landscape of trash receptacles and shadows. The cat freezes, alert, sensing something just beyond human perception. A source less wind rises, and with it a keening whine. Papers blow across the pavement. The cat YOWLS and hides under the dumpster. Windows rattle in their frames. The whine intensifies, accompanied now by a wash of frigid. A concussion like a thunderclap right over-head blows in all the windows facing the yard. Electrical discharges arc from the dumpster to a faucet and climb a drainpipe like a Jacob's ladder. 


	2. The park

Chapter 2 The park  
  
Slow pan as the sound of stray electrical crackling subsides. Frame comes to rest on the figure of a half demon and half human kneeling faced away, in the previously empty yard. He stands, slowly. The boy is in his teens, tall and powerfully built, moving with graceful precision. Beside are three little demons a little bug, a little human a half fox and a human half tiger. The boy's his facial features reiterate the power of his body and are dominated by the eyes, which are intense, blue and depthless. He glances down, taking calm inventory of himself, and notices that a fine white ash covers his skin. He brushes at it unconcernedly as he walks toward the fence, scanning his surroundings.  
  
The half demon boy approaches the schoolyard fence beyond which is an embankment rolling down in darkness to the cityscape below. The school is perched at the edge of a promontory offering a respectable view of the urban sprawl teeming and glistening under a sullen sky. The night clouds are shot through with occasional flashes of LIGHTNING, presaging a thunderstorm. The boy stands, hands on hips in prefect symmetry, gazing down at the city.  
  
"Shimato, where are we?" kai asked.  
  
"I don't know! Let me check the big book!" Shimato the fox said.  
  
Shimato takes out this big book, and opens it! She goes through the whole book and couldn't find what she was looking for.  
  
"Nope! Sorry I can't find it, Kaitimua!" shimato says.  
  
"That's okay!" kai said, looking at the city.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Kai was walking in the park, but stop suddenly. He heard noises coming from the open area of the park. So he and his friends decided to investigate the whole thing. They moved closer to the opening, but they wanted to be very quite, it was to hard for kai to not make a sound, because he was a half demon. Laughter was heard threw out the park and yelling.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tyson yelled at the others.  
  
"Yes it is!" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! I'm laughing so hard, that I'm crying!" Johnny said.  
  
"/those voices! I know those voices! I heard them before/" kai thought, while starring at them.  
  
Something was rubbing against shimato's nose and she was going to sneeze.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCHOOO!" shimato said.  
  
Kai quickly grabbed shimato's mouth and whispered, " not a sound!"  
  
The bladers quickly turned around and starred at the bush.  
  
"Who ever you are come out?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah! Come and face us! You coward!" Lee said.  
  
"Coward? How dare they call me coward?" Kai whispered.  
  
"Kaitimua, don't!" Piteeric the bug said.  
  
"But, they called me a coward!" Kai said.  
  
"No!" Tericila the half demon said.  
  
"Fine!" kai said.  
  
Later that night.  
  
A beer bottle smashes on the ground. Gang members lounging on the jungle gym of a deserted playground. They sport nondescript PUNK REGALIA...torn T- shirts, fatigue pants, combat boots or high-top sneakers, leather jackets. The leader notices something and sits up.  
  
"Hey, hey! What do we have here?" the leader asked.  
  
Kai walks into a pool of streetlight, striding purposefully toward them. He approaches them. They slide from their perches and drop easily to the ground liquid shadows.  
  
"Nice night for a walk, eh?" the leader asked.  
  
Kai stops right in front of them. He just stares at them. They surround him; all swagger and malign good humour.  
  
"Where did you come from, freaks Ville?" the second gang member asked.  
  
Kai's right eye began to twitch! He stared at them without expression, unhurried. Reptilian.  
  
"What is wrong with you dude?" The leader asked.  
  
Kai turn to the second punk, ignoring the others.  
  
"What year is it?" Kai asked.  
  
The punks exchange glances, dismayed.  
  
"I said what year is it and where did you get your clothes? They are ugly" Kai asked again.  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!" the second gang member said, throwing a punch at kai's face.  
  
Kai went flying back, couple of feet! His friends turned to the gang members and starred.  
  
"You are in trouble!" shimato said.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Piteeric said.  
  
"You are in for it now!" Tericila said.  
  
"Hey look! Talking bug and talking weirdo's!" the third gang member said.  
  
Just then kai got up and walked towards them. He stopped and starred.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't stare at people!" the fourth gang member said, while walking forward to kai.  
  
Without warning kai hammer-punches him in the temple with blinding speed. The blow flings him with a CLANG into the jungle gym. He drops to the ground in a still heap, eyes open, twitching. The leader whips out his switchblade and slashes in one motion. Kai ducks back and catches the knife wielder's wrist in an inhuman grip. Then he punches the leader with pile driver force just below the breastbone. The knife clatters down. The punk's combat boots are on tiptoe, barely touching the ground. Kai and the leader are close together as if dancing, but motionless. Their bodies are in total shadow. The punk's eyes are wide, his veins distended with an agonizing pressure. Kai jerks his fist back with a WET SOUND and the other drops OUT OF FRAME. The last tough is stumbling away, gaping with terror. He backs into a chain link fence, turns to run along it, finds he is in a corner.  
  
"Kaitimua enough! Leave them alone!" shimato said.  
  
Kai walked away and said, " You are lucky!"  
  
They three demons decided to walk away from the gang and went off to find some food. They walked about 20 miles before, hitting a hotdog stand. The hotdog guy was starring at kai, weirdly. Kai stopped and sniffed the stand.  
  
"What are you doing?" The hotdog man asked.  
  
Kai kept on sniffing the stand. A girl walks to the stand and order a hotdog. Kai was sniffing her, touching her but! 


	3. Morning

Chapter 3  
  
Morning  
  
At the Bladebreakers house the teams were sitting around and eating their breakfast. Tyson comes running down the stairs, flies right into the wall. Everyone starts laughing, their heads off.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Rei said, walking in to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Rei!" everyone said.  
  
Rei sits down in his chair and pours himself some cereal.  
  
"Guys?" Kevin asked.  
  
Everyone looks up to Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, what's wrong?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I was just wondering! What happened to kai, anyways? I mean after he got sucked in that hole!" Kevin said.  
  
Everyone looked down at the plates, in quilt  
  
"I have forgotten about, kai!" Tala said.  
  
"Tala, we all forgotten him!" Emily said.  
  
"Well, I didn't! How can you forget kai? Specially the Bladebreakers! Kai was our leader and you guys forget about him! What kind friends or team- mates are you? Let me tell you something, I haven't forgot about my leader! I have a feeling that kai is safe and that we'll meet him some day again!" Rei said, while getting up and leaving.  
  
Across town.  
  
The streets glisten, hissing with sporadic morning traffic. The mouth of a narrow alley lined with trash containers and fire escapes. From a recessed doorway, two filthy legs sprawl out onto the wet pavement. An angry, inarticulate rises occasionally above the rain sounds. The derelict rouses from his bitter stupor as a brilliant purple glare lights up the wet brickwork around him. Kai was jumping from buildings to buildings. But stopped when he saw something in an alley, so he and his friends decided to investigate. He and his friends jumped in the alley, only to be companied by a beggar. The figure slumps, motionless. Kai quickly checks for signs of life. The man is dead. Kai descend to the alley floor and crosses to the drunk huddled in the doorway. A pair of flamboyantly dressed women, obviously working girls, passes by the alley mouth. They do a double take when they see kai, but walk on without breaking stride, completely jaded. He's certainly not a potential customer. Kai crouches down as if to speak to the drunk.  
  
"Say, buddy...did you see some sort of creature jumping by and landing here?" Derelict asked.  
  
A brilliant white glare stabs into the alley mouth as a laprd cruiser glides slowly by on the street. The searchlight illuminates the figure of Kai, crouching over the sprawled drunk. The cruiser chirps to a stop. The doors fly open and two cops leap out.  
  
"Hold it, right there!" the first cop said.  
  
Kai picks up his sword and bolt like a shot. The cops draw their guns and race into the alley after him. Rushing with Kai along the narrow alley. He vaults a pile of tumbled trashcans. Whips around a corner. Leaps the hood of a parked car in the cross alley. As he hits a chain link gate at a dead run and scrambles over it. Whip pan on cops, skidding to a stop at the corner in time to see Kai vault the fence. They separate. Dolly the second cop runs to the gate. 1 Low panaglide with kai, running full tilts, displaying incredible agility. Kai runs down the alley walls blur by. The view of a hotwired rat in an urban maze. Hugging him as he sprints and turns, alternately front-lit, side-lit and silhouetted as the electric glare of the city wheels about him. Kai flashes though intermittent cross lighting in the B.G. Another unit arrives out front and kai melts back into the alley, only to see a cop round the corner behind him. Sandwiched. Kai crashes into a steel door, rending the lock, and vanishes into the darkness within. The newly arrived cops are a K-9 unit. They open the back door of the squad car to release a large black Doberman. Kai finds himself among the display racks of a discount department store. A searchlight stabs in the front window as he dashes into the maze of aisles. Three cops enter behind him through the shattered door. As he crab-runs low among the moving shadows where flashlights quarter the darkness. He bolts the open space behind a display window. Sees the outside searchlight sweep toward him. Freezes. His feral face frozen among the smooth featured, smiling mannequins. As the light passes, kai silently moves on. Passing the end of a long aisle B.G.  
  
At the Bladebreakers house.  
  
All the teams are at the Bladebreakers house, playing games! While Rei was sitting beside the window starring out at it. The others are, watching him with worry and Mariah gets up and walks over to Rei.  
  
"Rei?" Mariah asked.  
  
"What?" Rei said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mariah asked again.  
  
"Nothing! Now go away!" Rei said.  
  
"Okay bye Rei!" Mariah said, before walking back to the group. 


	4. The meet to between Johnny and Kai

Chapter 4 The meet to between Johnny and Kai  
  
Kai runs around corners, still trying to loose the cops. Running smacks into Johnny and without slowing down, kai leaps toward him, twisting in mid- air like a cat. Johnny throws a punch. Misses. Goes down under Kai's tackle and then he let's his claw out of his hand and slide together on the polished floor. Before they even come to rest kai moves his hand close to Johnny's face.  
  
"What day is it? The date?" Kai asked.  
  
"Thursday...uh...May twelfth!" Johnny said, scared  
  
"What year?" kai asked, Viciously.  
  
A gun was placed near kai's head, by a security guard.  
  
"Get up! Put your hands on your hand!" the security guard said.  
  
Kai looks down at Johnny, then at the security guard and then back at Johnny. An evil smile spread across kai's face, his eyes turned all black. A shot whines off the metal side of an escalator behind kai's head. He vaults the escalator rail, leaving the amazed Johnny lying on the floor. Kai bounds up the frozen steps, pocketing the .38 Police Special in his coat. Cops dash through the maze of aisles, converging at the escalators. Whip panning with kai, as he hurtles between displays. Holding his sword he runs on. A door opens quietly and kai slips out. As he moves like a panther along the narrow catwalk. Tilt down to include the first lapd cruiser parked at the mouth of the alley. Kai drops cat-like beside the unattended police car. Cautiously, he opens the door of the cruiser, removes the RIOT GUN, an Ithaca pump model, from the dash rack and slips it under his coat. Cradled in a vertical position, the shortened weapon is virtually invisible. He walks out onto the street and away, unhurriedly, an innocuous pedestrian soon lost in the rain.  
  
STREET/NEARBY.  
  
Kai enters a telephone booth. Harsh light rakes across his face, outlining the long scar. He opens the directory, leafs through it.  
  
Kai's finger slides down a column. Stops beside the following listings in the big metropolitan white pages:  
  
Bladebreakers: 687-555-1904 White tigers: 687-555- 5203 All stars: 687-555- 1537 The majestics: 687-555- 2619 The demolition boys: 687-555-9037  
  
CITY STREET - Next MORNING  
  
The night's rain has given way to a typical Tokyo. Morning of diffuse sunlight. GIRL on a MOPED as she walks threw traffic. Mariah is 14, small and delicate-featured. Pretty in a flawed, accessible way. She doesn't stop the party when she walks in, but you'd like to get to know her. Her vulnerable quality masks a strength even she doesn't know exists. Mariah maneuvers nimbly, apparently in a hurry.  
  
BIG BOB'S RESTRAUNT...  
  
Mariah buzzes into the parking lot of Big Bob's Family Restaurant and chains the moped to the icon of Big Bob himself. The fiberglass cherub holds up his mammoth hamburger in perpetual homage to whatever deity watches out for fat kids. Mariah removes a stack of school textbooks from the luggage carrier and tunes to go into the restaurant.  
  
"Watch this for me, big buns!" Mariah said.  
  
INT. BIG BOB'S/DINING AREA  
  
HIGH WIDE SHOT prominently featuring a VIDEO SURVEILLANCE CAMERA F.G. as Sarah enters below. She passes under another video eye as she crosses the main floor of the wholesomely appointed eatery. Sarah goes through the swinging Staff doors under a third camera.  
  
Mariah glances up as Breen's voice rasps from a ceiling speaker.  
  
"Mariah?" BREEN asked.  
  
She answers the empty hallway.  
  
"Yes, Chuck?" Mariah asked  
  
"Come to the office, please!" Breen said.  
  
She turns back toward the office door at the end of the corridor. Mariah opens the door to Breen's closet control center.  
  
"Mission control to Chuck, come in!" Mariah said.  
  
"You're late!" Breen said.  
  
Mariah is undaunted.  
  
"Aren't I worth waiting for?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Not really. Do you think you can get here on time if I put you on the floor as a waitress?" Breen said.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of had my heart set on being a cashier the rest of my life!" Mariah said.  
  
"The pay's the same but you'll make more in tips!" Breen said.  
  
"Thanks, Chuck. I need the money. Can I still work the hours around my classes?" Mariah said.  
  
Breen turns to punch up a display on the restaurant's small accounting computer. Mariah looks over his shoulder as he modifies the week's schedule.  
  
"Mmm. same schedule's okay!" Breen said.  
  
"All right!" Mariah said.  
  
"Can you handle it?" Breen asked.  
  
"It's not brain surgery, Chuck!" Mariah said.  
  
Breen hands her an apron ceremoniously.  
  
"Here you go. You're a Bob's Girl now. Nancy will check you out!" Breen said.  
  
"I won't let the fat kid down!" Mariah said  
  
PARKING LOT  
  
Mariah was walking to the Bladebreakers house, and bumped into Johnny! They both starred at each other for along time!  
  
"Mariah, you won't believe who I saw!" Johnny said.  
  
"Who?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Kai!" Johnny said.  
  
"WHAT you saw kai?" Mariah said.  
  
"Well, actually! I bumped in a guy, who looks like kai! I mean he had the same hair colour; the eye colours were the same! He even had those tattoos on his face!" Johnny said.  
  
"Since you said, that! I saw the same guy, watching me threw the restaurant window!" Mariah said.  
  
"I'm on my way to the Bladebreakers house! You?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I was going over to the Bladebreakers too!" Mariah said.  
  
"Would, you like to go to the Bladebreakers house, together?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Sure!" Mariah said.  
  
Johnny and Mariah both walked to the Bladebreakers house and stopped! They had this feeling that they were being followed, by someone! Once in awhile they both stop and look around.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
They finally made it to the Bladebreakers house. Johnny rang the doorbell and Rei answered the door.  
  
"Johnny and Mariah! What are you doing here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Can we come in?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Sure!" Rei said, while moving to let the two teenagers in the house.  
  
Johnny and Mariah walk in to the house and in to the living. They both sat down, at the same time.  
  
"Rei, go get everyone to come here!" Johnny said.  
  
"Okay, but they are just in the back yard!" Rei said, go to get them. 


	5. The surprise

Chapter 5  
  
The surprise  
  
Rei went to get the other teams and the other Bladebreakers from the backyard. Soon everyone was in the living room, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Now you are all, wondering why we dragged you out of your training!" Mariah said.  
  
"That's right!" Lee asked.  
  
"We have some news to tell you!" Johnny said.  
  
"You're having a baby?" Kevin asked.  
  
"WHAT? NO! That's not it!" Mariah said.  
  
"Okay!" Robert said.  
  
"Is it good or bad news?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Both!" Johnny said.  
  
"Okay! So tell us!" Tala said.  
  
"We'll start, with the good news! Johnny start!" Mariah said.  
  
"Okay! Guess who we saw!" Johnny said.  
  
"I don't know!" Bryan said.  
  
"We saw, kai Hiwatari!" Johnny said.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"You saw kai?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Mariah said.  
  
"How is he? Is he okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know! I never got to talk to him! You should ask Johnny! He's the one who talked to him!" Mariah said.  
  
"Actually, kai attacked me, down to the ground! He kept on ask questions! Like what year is it? What's the date?" Johnny said.  
  
"Kai attacked you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah! It looked like he wasn't himself! Like something was controlling him! He looked like a demon!" Johnny said.  
  
"Umm. Johnny?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Is that him?" Kevin said, pointing to the window.  
  
"That's him!" Mariah said.  
  
Rei ran out of the house, to fins that kai was running away! Rei yelled at the top of hi lungs " STOP!!! WE JUST WANT TO TALK, TO YOU!!!"  
  
Kai stopped and turned around to face Rei. He began to walk back to Rei and stopped.  
  
"All right TALK! Or I'll have to hurt you!" Kai said, getting into the attack position.  
  
"Listen! Why did you attack Johnny yesterday?" Rei asked. As the others came out!  
  
"What? Who's Johnny?" Kai asked, confused.  
  
"You, mean! You don't remember him?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Remember?" kai asked.  
  
"Answer the question! Why did you attack Johnny?" Rei asked again.  
  
"Attacked, him? He walked into me!" Kai said.  
  
"Kaitimua, where are you?" a voice called out in the distance.  
  
"Grrr. now what? What do those freaks want?" Kai said, while turning around to see demons ran at him.  
  
"Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day!" shimato asked.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr. I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE! I'm A TEENAGER! SO STOP TREATING ME AS A CHILD!" Kai yelled.  
  
"EVEN IF YOU ARE A TEENAGER, YOU STILL ACT LIKE A CHILD!" Shimato yelled, back.  
  
"I'M 16 YEARS OLD! NOT A CHILD!!" KAI yelled, making a fist.  
  
"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!!!" shimato yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE HOW IS ACTING LIKE A CHILD! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Kai yelled.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE THE WORST ATTITUDE I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Shimato yelled.  
  
Meanwhile the Bladebreakers, the other bladers and the two other demons, were watching the fight in confused. Rei was starting to get annoyed about this, so he decided to finish it.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP FIGHTING! WHO ARE YOU GUYS? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Rei yelled.  
  
The two stopped fighting and looked at Rei and the others.  
  
"Now, who is this guy, and where the fuck did he come from?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ummmm. I can't tell you guys, who he really is!" shimato said.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" shimato said.  
  
"Okay!" Joseph said.  
  
"We must go! Come Kaitimua!" Shimato said, before climbing on kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai jumped off into the night with the other two demons behind them.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the others walk into the house, in silence.  
  
The grocery store.  
  
Lee, Robert, Emily, Tala and Rei went shopping for food feed their teams. The four of them were talking about the person they saw. But they soon were companied with shimato.  
  
"Hello, bladers!" a strange man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Lee said.  
  
"We need to talk!" A strange Man said.  
  
"Okay, just let us pay for the food!" Tala said.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
The bladers paid their food and went to talk, with the strange man.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes! It's about the person you meant yesterday!" the man said.  
  
"You mean about that guy, who attack Johnny!" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes!" the man said.  
  
"Who is he?" Lee yelled.  
  
"You know him already, you meant him before!" the man said.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said.  
  
"Where is kai?" Rei asked.  
  
Everyone turned around, to look at Rei.  
  
"Kai is here on earth! Safe for now!" the man said.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yes, I do!" the man said.  
  
"WHERE IS KAI?" Rei yelled, attacking the poor man.  
  
"I can get him to come, but." The man said, scared.  
  
"Then get him! I want to see if he is okay!" Rei said.  
  
"I warn you! He won't remember any of you! So I would plug my ears, if I was you!" The man said.  
  
They all plugged their ears, as the man called out for kai!  
  
"There done!" the man said.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Robert asked looking for kai.  
  
"Just wait!" the man said.  
  
All suddenly, this creature jumps out of nowhere and scares the shit out of the bladers.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" kai said.  
  
"Make me freak boy!" Tala said.  
  
"What? Freak boy? What's a freak boy?" kai asked confused.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a freak boy is?" Robert asked.  
  
"I told you guys, he doesn't remember anything that happened before he disappeared." The man said.  
  
Rei got up and started walking in circles around Kai.  
  
"What do you want cat boy?" kai asked.  
  
"Kai, is that you?" Rei asked.  
  
"What? Kai?" kai asked.  
  
Rei grabbed kai and starred shaking him.  
  
"You have to remember something, before you disappeared!" Rei said.  
  
Rei was shaking kai, very hard.  
  
"Get off, me cat boy! Plus you stink!" Kai said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Rei yelled.  
  
"You heard me, cat boy!" Kai said.  
  
"Grrr.!" Rei growled.  
  
"Kaitimua, sit down! I said sit down!" the man yelled.  
  
Kai obeyed and went to sit next to the strange man! He just glared at the ground and starred.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying! I miss kai Hiwatari! I mean, that!" Rei said, looking at kai.  
  
"The only way to get your friend back, is to make him, I mean force him to remember everything before he disappeared." The man said.  
  
"Oh! Do we do that?" lee asked.  
  
"Hmm. do you have Dranzer?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes I do!" Rei said, pulling out the blade.  
  
Kai looked at him and starred. Rei turned to kai and shoved the blade in to kai's face.  
  
"What's that?" kai asked.  
  
"It's a blade and you should know who it is?' Rei said.  
  
"Umm. what the fuck are you talking about?" Kai asked again.  
  
"IT'S DRANZER! YOUR BLADE!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Dranzer? What's a Dranzer?" Kai asked, again.  
  
"This is not working!" Tala said.  
  
"GRRRR!" Rei said.  
  
"Huh?" Kai said, confused. 


End file.
